clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikia Catastrophe
The Wikia Catastrophe is a fateful event in which various villains, Nightmare, a freak named Virus, and the makers of www.power4u.com perform a daring attempt that no character or item should EVER do: stage an attack on the very thing that keeps them alive: the Holy Wikia. It is the fourth and final event in the For Great Justice series. The event Prologue: It was a dark and stormy night....... It was a dark and stormy night. Ternville had once again spiraled into a major thunderstorm, and this was creating trouble for Mayor McFlapp as he attempted to type on his Organ. "Gah, why did I allow this blinkin' storm to bally happen in the first place?" the tern shook himself to stay awake. ".....did I even allow it? ......." The Mayor continued to peck and play on the Organ, ritualistically performing his designated tasks. It was late at night, and the Mayor had been working non-stop, attempting to keep up with the sudden increase of performed by a certain penguin and an infamous mushroom. He was exhausted and needed to roost for the night; the poor tern could barely hold his head up. Elsewhere, Director Benny, also weathering the storm, was at his laptop. Two large buttons connected by USB cables sat to the left and right of his PC. The green button marked Approved, and the red button marked Rejected. The poor puffle was also tired out his wits, and he glanced at the screen, half-asleep. The poor puffle was tired out of his wits and-'' APPROVED Benny had approved the sentence before it had finished. APPROVED APPROVED APPROVED APPROVED Benny could barely focus. He yawned widely, as puffles do. "Ooh..... why did they have to edit all of that Media Wiki?" Unknown to him, other Masters were facing the same problem. Poor Illustrator Keith failed to color the most recent addition to the site, Virus. When the penguin manifests itself, it'll be perpetually grayscale. DJ X dozed at his audio console finally falling completely asleep his head resting upon an old vinyl record that hadn't been played in over fifty years Obviously, everyone was exhausted, since Benny failed to reject the above wretched grammar covered in poorly done interface and tags. DJ X was asleep as such. Author Billybob, long asleep, was slumped over his Sacred Typewriter. He couldn't have seen the shady figure slip in with a black sheet of paper baring crudely done white crayon. A sinister voice was heard in the quiet room. Only the occasional clap of thunder emitted any other noise. Carefully lifting Billybob's flipper and moving his body off of the Typewriter, the silhouette (who had stolen Director Black paint from Keith) unrolled the current paper and inserted his. Rolling the spool back, the black paper was now in the typewriter, awaiting the Mayor and Benny's appraisal. Benny, so tired that he looked like any yellow puffle in an igloo, barely noticed the new text on his screen. '' Let a new tale begin, one of epic proportions. On this day, and in the coming era, it is assured that the Holy Wikia will fall. Virus and www.power4u.com will make sure of it. '' APPROVED Thunder clapped and the sky flashed pink for a split second, and distant evil laughter could be heard the second the green button was hit. The item came to the Organ next. Mayor McFlapp, also half-asleep, still knew something about that text was just NOT RIGHT." "Wait, that's just not bally righ------------------------------- ''zzzzzzzzzzzzzz............" The mayor fell asleep. As he fell, his beak hit the 67th key on the second keyboard, one of the many Approve Keys on the instrument. The entire room shook and the organ started making snapping and cracking sounds from within. The woodwork and the steel pipes vibrated like mad, and the foot pedals locked and ceased to work. The organ shook and rocked, then it began to play, on its own, a terrible piano mess that hardly resembled real music. Then, of all things, the organ CRACKED, and four of its hundreds of pipes fell off its fasteners. The wooden sound emitters within shattered, and one by one, the pipes of this mighty console fell silent. All but one of the computer monitors went out, and the lights of the office shattered, plunging the room into darkness. Mayor McFlapp, now wide awake was running about, his top hat on the floor, as he brought in several professional instrument repair-penguins to save the dying organ. They worked frantically, using all of the duct tape, wiring, nails and parts they could muster, trying to hold the now falling universe in order. The sky outside turned orange, then blue, then red, grey, magenta, and soon began cycling through the entire color spectrum. Everyone but the Masters became frozen in suspended animation. Cracks opened up in the ground as the organ lost more of its musical capacity. The pipes fell once more, and the keyboard began to buckle. Then, the interior wind blowing section shattered and the instrument fell silent. Mayor McFlapp, who had managed to save the universe with an old fife used to narrate by his great-great-great-great grandfather back in the High Penguin Confederacy, now stood alone in the darkness. Unlike his ancestor, the Mayor couldn't figure out how to elaborately play the Narrator's Fife without lips, teeth, or an extendable tongue, so he blew into the item and played the same high-pitched A-minor chord over and over. This A-minor chord managed to keep him alive, and Antarctica in existence, but every living thing was turned to stone, a doomsday backup procedure implemented by the Mayor's father. The Mayor, playing the Fife, walked out of his office and glanced around. Every living thing was stone. All of the buildings were solid white with black outlines, and green fog lay on the floor. The Organ had broken. Mayor McFlapp knew of one item that could restore the organ and the Natural Order, and that was the Antics' Rollback Grenade that Looks Like a Globius Cruciger but Isn't. Quickly running through the walls (reality had been shattered), he found himself in the Penghis Khan's royal palace. He saw a statue of Penghis Khan frozen at the last thing he was doing in life, holding all of the Royal Pengolian Jewels of Extreme Shininess. Using one wing to hold the Fife, his beak to play the note, and a talon to grab the grenade, he ran back to the shattered organ and threw the Grenade at it. TTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!! The organ realigned itself and was restored to perfect condition. It was rollbacked to the day before. However, since he still approved the message, it was going to happen. He read it and called in the other Masters of the Universe, who all gaped at the text. "This is bad." Benny commented. "No, it's extra-wretched." Ned and Natalie stated simultaneously. "NO, IT'S A BALLY CATASTROPHE!!" Everyone screamed. Meanwhile, the same voice started laughing maniacally from afar. "Phase one... complete." it muttered. Lightning forked through the sky and the thunder rumbled once more as all of the Masters, now horribly frightened beyond reason, climbed into their beds, chambers, or nests and tried to fall asleep. Subchapter 1.5: Errors Amuck! Elsewhere in the Wikia, other universes were being hijacked as well. Redwall Land Note: The characters, locations, items, events, etc. of Redwall solely belong to Brian Jacques, not the or Wikia, Inc. The Ghost of Martin the Warrior, Supreme Director of the Redwall Universe, floated wearily through the corridors of his universe's Bureau of Fiction -- a secret cave under Redwall Abbey. Uncannily, his universe had just experienced a similar event, and now the ghost was tootling a sad ditty on a primitive reed flute -- the one that his long-dead friend, Gonff the Mousethief, had used to own and play. However, Martin, unlike Mayor McFlapp, could play the flute with ease, and as he did so, all the stone figures across Mossflower and the lands beyond turned back into living, breathing, sleeping forms. The ghost played a few final notes and watched as the large parchment in front of him un-tore, a nearby ink vial un-shattered, a quill pen un-twisted, and a large, wooden sealing device with an ornate "M" carved into it un-broke. As Martin floated out of the room and turned a corner in the long winding corridor, he nearly phased through another ghost: Patrol-General-turned-Narrator Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy, otherwise known as Dotti. The ghost of the hare had just woken up from a nap, and as Martin nodded to her, she knew what had happened. The mouse and the hare specters floated on through the corridor, passing several rooms filled to the ceiling with parchments and scrolls. As they glided through the underground hallway, the sound of thunder echoed from above. Martin spoke, breaking the silence. "I don't know about you, mate, but I sense great evil in Mossflower tonight," whispered the ghost. "Great evil, y'say? Can't bally sense a thing, wot wot, after all this bloomin' dyin' and Dark Forest nonsense, eh wot!" Dotti's ghost replied. "I don't like it. I think it's about time a new Abbey Champion was selected," said Martin, as his ghost began to fade away into the land of dreams, where he would search for a worthy creature to lead the Abbey in defending good against-- "Whoa, whoa there, sah!" cried Dotti. Martin's ghost immediately stopped fading to listen. "Ol' Mister Jacques hasn't even begun writin' a new flippin' story, yet, wot wot! We have to wait for him before we do anything to counter this evil!" "Well, I'm pretty sure this is new evil isn't that Sable Quean who's supposed to steal all the Dibbuns..." Martin mumbled as he checked a fresh, new manuscript lying on his Approval table. "I suppose we'll have to wait for it... though I sense we're not the only ones being affected here." "Oh, I'd bally agree on you with that, sah," said Dotti as she looked around the corridor as if someone were watching them. "I can sense it too, doncha know!" Unknown to the two ghost Masters, someone was watching them. The dark, silent form siniggered, then vanished into the night. ---- Sonic Realm Note: The characters, locations, items, events, etc. of Sonic the Hedgehog solely belong to Sega of America™, not the or Wikia, Inc. As the storm left Mossflower and the Redwall Universe, it teleported across a meta-fictional rift and into Sonic Land... "Oh my gosh!" said Sonic as he saw the storm. "SONIC!" screamed Sonic's sidekick, Tails. "IT'S STORMING! AND I'M AFRAID OF THUNDER!" All of a sudden, a small CD popped out of nowhere and fell on the ground. Sonic picked it up and inserted it into his personal portable CD player. The CD was an audio message from another universe. "Help! S.O.S!" cried an unmistakable voice. It was Tails6000 of the Club Penguin Fanon Universe. "Rogue super penguins, they're trying to take over all of Wikia! They're headed for your universe! Look ou--" Static. Thunder rumbled from above as a bolt of lightning flashed trough a cloud. Before Tails could say anything, Sonic sped to Dr. Eggman's house, dropped the CD player and CD on the doorstep, and knocked loudly on the door. He then sped away as Dr. Eggman opened the door. The evil doctor looked around before he saw the CD player and pressed the "play" button. Sonic and Tails were standing on the path, looking at the receding storm, when they got a holographic message from Dr. Eggman. "Well, Sonic," began Eggman, "you are my ultimate nemesis and the only thing stopping me from world conquest... but I can't take over the world if these rogue super penguins will destroy it! So, consider me temporarily on your side! Remember, though, it's TEMPORARILY." With that, the message ended. They had allied. ---- iCarly™ World NOTE: ICarly™ is a registered subsidiary of Viacom, Inc., and is in no way property of Wikia or the . ICarly world lacks any Masters. "Hi, I'm Carly!" a young female human stated. "-and I'm Sam!" another human chimed in. "AND THIS IS ICARLY!" they both shouted. "The only webshow that is guarenteed cholestorol free and completely lacking in porkchops!" "Cause I ate 'em all!" Sam smiled and held up the bones which once bore porkchops. "Today, we're bringing back an old favorite... tell them what it is, Sam." "MESSIN' WITH LUBERT!" Freddie, the group's technical producer, pressed a button on the camera and the screen swapped to Lubert, their sinister, boil-bearing apartment overseer. The phone rang and Lubert answered it. "WHAT?! WHO IS THIS?!" Carly giggled and impersonated a foreign accent. "I am a representative of Hamtastic Bacon Corp., calling you to thank you for your order of twenty pounds of bacon." "WHAT, I DIDN'T ORDER ANY BACON!" "Yes you did, twenty pounds, got your signature right here." "I DIDN'T ORDER ANY BACON! GAH!" "Your bacon will be sent soon." Lubert screamed loudly over the phone. Sam picked up a nearby air-horn and activated it. The sheer blast of it caused Lubert to scream in anger. "Okay, now, for our next segment, we'll have Gibby take his shirt off and-" KKKKSSSHHHCCCCWWWWWWW.......................... *static* Freddie glanced at his computer. "ICarly has somehow gone offline..." "WELL FIX IT, FRED-WEIRD." Sam interjected. "I can't, there's just this picture of a giant organ on the screen." "Oh, is it a pancreas?! My mom had a part of that removed last year." "No, it's the musical instrument." Freddie responded, rather disgusted at Sam's comment. Carly, wishing to stop an argument from occuring, tried offering advice to Freddie. "Did you try-" Suddenly, a massive earthquake rocked the apartment. The lights flashed orange, green, and purple, while the Random Dancing theme played. As soon as it started, the earthquake stopped. Spencer, Carly's legal gaurdian, ran upstairs, to see if everyone was okay. He was covered in peanut butter, as part of a new art piece he was developing. "Are you all okay?" Everyone nodded. They all felt uneasy about now, as if they were being watched. The power went out right then, and evil laughter could be faintly heard... Doctor Who Wiki Note: Doctor Who is property of the BBC, not the CPFW. The Tenth Doctor sat in his TARDIS and typed away at the small computer screen. He was the Author of that universe, and the TARDIS was the Bureau of Fiction. Mickey Smith sat on the metallic, industrial-looking floor and approved the Doctor's sentences on a laptop. Suddenly, a beeping noise issued from a small bundle of blankets in a corner. They rustled, then a penguin poked his head out, holding a PDA. "What's up, Kwiksilver?" asked The Doctor, not looking from his screen. "It's amazing...but I seem to be getting a message from the CPFW universe on my PDA!" cried Kwiksilver. He pressed PLAY. Explorer came up on the screen. Kwiksilver could barely hear him over clouds of static. "Kwik..static..ver! A s...static...'s comin....static your way! Come back to the...static...right now!" The screen descended into static and the message blinked off. Suddenly, the TARDIS shook. The Doctor tumbled out of his seat and Mickey fell onto the TARDIS console. They tumbled around and around. The TARDIS console started to fall apart. Screws, switches, dials and meters all unscrewed themselves and bounced around the interior. Kwiksilver had opened Narration Mode on his PDA and was furiously pressing the Rollback button. Then he succeeded. The Console put itself back together again and the shaking stopped. "Doctor!" cried Kwiksilver, "I've got to get back to the CPFW!" The Doctor jumped to the controls and started the TARDIS up, speeding through the time vortex. The Realm of The Sims The Sims and all of it's spinoffs are owned by Maxis and EA, not the CPFW. It was just another oridnary day in Pleasantview. The birds wre singing, civillians were heading to work and school and another townie got trapped in a dance sphere. All of this suddenly changed in a matter of seconds, however. A huge earthquake rumble the neighbourhood, knocking people down, yet leaving buildings and townies unaffected. A huge lightning storm suddenly swept over the skies, thunder booming and lighting striking the trees, setting them on fire. Satelites of unknown origin came falling from the sky, crushing a few mailboxes. The residents started panicking and fled to any shelter they could find. In the middle of all this chaos, two townies known as Benjamin Long and Brandi LeTourneu were just standing there, looking at the sky as it descended into a mass fury of eletricity and rain. For this conversation they are about to have, we'll be using a simlish to english translator for it. "" Benjamin said, cutting their ordinary silence. His fashion taste was odd, as he was wearing a sweater and shorts. "" Brandi responded. "" "" "" "" Meanwhile, Riley Harlow, a bureaucrat of the Simiverse, was watching the entire storm from inside her car. She reached for her cellphone and called Bella, another bureaucrat. "" Riley asked on the phone. "" Bella asked back. "" "" "" ... "" "<WHAT?!?>" Chapter 1: Mayor McFlapp's Absoballylutely Brilliant Idea A collection of penguins ambled over to Becky, Mayor McFlapp's secretary and Bureau of Fiction Recetionist. They dripped melted snow onto the perfectly clean blue carpet of the lobby. "Becky?" asked a weary-looking tall one who was wearing a battered beanie, a worn satchel and a friendship bracelet. Becky looked up, and did a double take. "Kwiksilver? My, you've grown! I haven't seen you in years. Where've you been?" "Everywhere," Kwiksilver mumbled, then fell asleep, his head resting on the desk. Another blue penguin wearing a red propeller hat stepped forward. "Sorry, Becky," said the blue penguin, "Kwiksilver just crossed seventeen different time zones in .25 of a second. He's really tired." "Here, Explorer," said a penguin wearing an orange construction helmet and a black hoodie. He lifted Kwiksilver off the desk and whacked him in the back with a newspaper. "Huh? Whozair?" mumbled Kwiksilver sleepily. "It's Tails, Kwik. We're at the Bureau," said the penguin. Two other penguins were supporting a giant mushroom. The fungi groaned. "Ohhh, my head." "Shroomsky tried to take the Gentoo Island entrance," explained Explorer. "Nobody told him the jelly tank was being emptied for cleaning." One of the penguins supporting Shroomsky, an orange one wearing a crown that appeared to be made of cookies, spoke. "What does Billybob want us for?" he asked. "Ninjinian, he said he wanted us for help, remember?" said the other penguin supporting Shroomsky, a red one wearing a graduation hat. "Oh yeah, Fred," said Ninjinian. "Go straight up," said Becky. She gestured towards a lift that was waiting on the ground. The party entered the lift and Kwiksilver pressed the button. "If this isn't an urgent meeting I'm not staying, it's Department of Conflict duty for me today," said Tails. The lift shot straight up. Suddenly a blue penguin wearing a green hat and a black hoodie crashed through the wall of the elevator. "Willy the Penguin?!" asked all the penguins in the lift. "Who else?" replied Willy. "Good to see you pal," said Tails. "Where've you been?" asked Explorer. "Doing Community Service. I flooded the nation, remember?" "How'd you crash through the wall?" asked Ninjinian. "Long story short, I built a giant sling-shot," said Willy. "But you can't rig a slingshot inside a meta-fictional rift, can you?" said Ninjinian. There was no more time for explanation, they had arrived. ---- "We can't let this happen!" said Saint Joyeea to Mayor McFlapp. "The Holy Wikia's Control Room can't handle various rift-crossings. We're already full with those Super Penguins from the Power4U Affair." They were in an ornately decorated room, with red plush couches which the group was reclining on. Behind them, computerized windows showed different scenes. One showed the Sonic Universe being terrorized by Super Penguins, another showed the Mario Universe being destroyed with flash floods, lightning and hurricanes. It was a horrible scene. "But it's our only flippin' choice," said the Mayor. "The bally command will activate in a couple of days. Besides," He motioned to Kwiksilver, Explorer, Tails, Ninjinian, Willy the Penguin, and Fred 676. "This flippin' team is the most absoballylutely fantastic in the whole Bureau!" "What about the mushroom?" said Joyeea, motioning to Shroomsky, who was lying on a couch. "Isn't he not supposed to be here?" Shroomsky groaned again. "I'm not bally sure, mate, I'm not sure," said McFlapp. He spoke to Kwiksilver. "Kwik, do you still have that flippin' Vortex Manipulothingy?" Kwiksilver unclipped the strange-looking watch from his flipper. "I've got it here, Mayor. Remember, it can only take one person at a time. I don't see much use it could be." Tails and Willy were playing their Snowtendo DSs. The beeping provided a background noise. Mayor McFlapp snatched the consoles from them. "Everybody pass over something electrical, wot!" Explorer turned in his IcePhone, Ninjinian gave his IcePod with the cookie protective cover and Fred gave his laptop. Mayor McFlapp placed the items on one side of a futuristic scale and Kwik's Vortex on the other side. Mayor McFlapp pressed a button on the scale. ZZAAPP!! What looked like a bolt of lightning hit the electronics, and everything was silent. Mayor McFlapp used a pair of tongs to pick up the slightly smoking items on the scale and return them to their owners. Willy and Tails checked out their Snowtendo consoles. An extra option, called "Time Travel", had appeared on the screen. There was an app on Explorer's IcePhone and Ninjinian's IcePod with the name, "Timey Wimey App", and a program on Fred's laptop called "ballytime.exe". Kwiksilver was returned his Vortex. "The bally items you hold in your hot little flippers, chaps, are now enabled to time travel and hop through flippin' universes. Go on, try it!" said McFlapp, looking excited. Willy clicked the Time Travel option. He inserted the coordinates so it would travel ten seconds into the future. He took a worried glance at the Mayor, then pressed the ACCEPT button. He was gone in a flash of green light. 10... "Where'd he go?" exclaimed Ninjinian. "He's time traveled," said Kwiksilver, who had experienced it before. "He'll be here in 6 seconds." 5... The group counted down the seconds. 3, 2, 1-- TSSSEEEEEWWWW!!!! Willy reappeared in a flash of green light. He appeared to be smoking. "Woah!" cried Willy, "It works!" Saint Joyeea clapped his hands. "Well done, McFlapp, brilliant idea. I assume you're going to dispatch them to different universes?" "Spot on, wot!" said Mayor McFlapp, "They're the answer!" Joyeea spoke again, this time to the group. "You'll leave tomorrow. Get a small traveling pack ready. I'll notify the universes." ---- A lone penguin was walking in the wilderness of Freezeland holding a radar device. He seemed to be searching for something very important as he was looking very sternly at the device. He then stared at a small cave in the side of a mountain. All of a sudden his a voice came from his device. "Good job Speeddasher. You've reached the the location of the signal we picked up." "Hmph, so this is where this so called passageway to Central Wikia is." "Yes Speed. Once you reach the location you can travel to nearly every wiki." Speed rolled his eyes and simply walked into the cave. "Oh and one more thing. Try and take some samples of things you find in the other dimensions." Speed nodded his head and continued deeper into the cavern. He didn't know what he would find in the other dimensions, but he knew it wouldn't be anything like he'd been through before. ---- In the distant Mario Fanon Wiki's temporary Bureau of Fiction, which was in a distant castle, a Joeyaa (species) sat at a desk. His name was Professor Fungi, and he had been hired from the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. He was writing up protocol and policies. There was a knock on the half-painted door. "Come in!" called the mushroom. The door opened and a Heavy Troopa rolled in. His name was Jim. Fungi's assistant, a greenish-yellow Joeyaa, had joined him, carrying the Trash Can of Fate. "Professor Fungi," he panted, "I've spotted a strange storm coming towards us from the Mario Wiki." "It's true, Professor, we must delete it!" "Well then," said Fungi, not looking up from his piece of parchment. "Delete it." "I tried, sir, I really did, but it's deletion proof!" Professor Fungi stood up, lifting his typewriter. "Deletion proof? I have to see this for myself." Professor Fungi, the Assistant, and Jim walked to the Observation Room, a floor down from Professor Fungi's office. On various computer screens was a jet black, forboding cloud that spoke of doom. Other screens were analyzing the cloud. Now and then, forks of lightning would come down from the cloud. Professor Fungi held his spectacles to his eyes as he examined a report that had just been printed. "That's strange. It states here that the cloud is made of 99.99% evil and 0.01% cloud. Evil isn't a substance. It's an abstract noun." "Try deleting it, sir." said Jim eagerly. Professor Fungi did what he did in his MP2 days. He typed some commands into his typewriter, which represented the Cloud. He took it up, ceremoniously, showing it to Jim. The paper was perfectly white, without a wrinkle, due to Fungi's poor graphics. He tossed it to his nearby assistant, who opened the Trash Can, and turned to Jim. "Are you SURE you want to delete your record of the Cloud?" the assistant asked. "Do you ALWAYS have to do that?" "Yes... it's in my INSTINCTS." "...fine, yes, I want to delete it." "Confirmed." the Assistant opened the trash can and threw it in. The can shook violently, and there was a white flash of light. Suddenly, Professor Fungi looked at his typewriter, and held up the paper. The cloud was still there. He held it up to Jim. "Professor, don't you only pull that joke when we say no?" Jim asked, nervously. "That... that's impossible!" stuttered Fungi. There was a sudden series of sounds that sounded like somebody typing on an old typewriter, much older then Fungi's, and a penguin wearing Black Director Paint appeared. "Or is it?" said the penguin, and snickered evilly. "Who are you?" asked Jim, who had grabbed a fire flower propped up against the wall. "My name is Virus," said the evil penguin, "And I would like to know how to gain access to Central Wikia." "We'll never tell you!" roared Fungi. "Oh really? Well, I suppose this would be a great hideout we could use. Come in, minions!" There was some more typewriter noises and at least one hundred Super Penguins appeared behind Virus. They were all aiming at Professor Fungi, the Assistant and Jim. "Oh my..." Chapter 2: A Subtle Send-Off Tails picked up a small backpack and loaded it with stuff. Food, water, emergency rations, and the like. But there was one thing he cradled in his flippers and gazed at it. It was one of the Destruction Gems. Green and shiny, it glimmered in the fluorescent light of the igloo. Tails wrapped it carefully in a pair of socks and stowed it in his backpack. He lugged it on his back and walked out the door, locking it. ---- Explorer and Fred rummaged in a closet. Behind them on the wall of Explorer's igloo, a clock ticked closer to-- "Yeah, when we're supposed to be at the Bureau," muttered Explorer as he picked up a bottle of Propellor Polish and tossed it in a stylish designer's satchel with a propellor cap stiched on it. "Explorer, do you remember this?" asked Fred, holding up a broken piece of what looked like a waffle. "Sure do, Fred. Chuck it in the backpack, we might need it." Fred threw it into the satchel. He searched a bit more, then found his wind-up charger for his laptop. "Lucky I never threw this away, eh Explorer?" he said. "I'm leaving. You can come later." Fred used his spy phone to teleport to the Bureau. Explorer glanced at the clock, then threw items into the bag faster than before. ---- Ninjinian crammed the last of his stuff into the overly packed backpack on his desk, just as there was a knock at the door. Baby N entered with Crow. "Yo, Ninj, all packed?" "You bet I am," said Ninjinian, motioning to the backpack and a huge suitcase by the door. "But Ninjinian," said Baby N, "This suitcase is full of cookies!" "That's the beauty of it!" Ninjinian exclaimed, "So many cookies, so much time!" "But won't it be tough to carry, bro?" asked Crow. Ninjinian pressed a button on the suitcase and it shrank to the size of a gum packet. "Kwik gave me this for my birthday last year. Best suitcase I ever had!" "Who'll be in charge while you're away?" asked Baby N. "You both will, if you don't mind," said Ninjinian. "Please, try to keep it the same until I'm back, okay?" "Gotcha," said Crow. Ninjinian hugged his two brothers, then shouldered his backpack and walked down the hall. ---- Willy was grumpy and tired as he lugged a backpack to the elevators. He was due in Mayor McFlapp's office any moment now to leave. Becky saw him as he dragged the bag past the desk. "Need some help, dear?" asked Becky "That'd be great," mumbled Willy. Becky pulled a remote from her desk drawer and pointed it at the backpack. Instantly, it became light as a feather. "Wow, thanks!" said Willy as he ran to the elevators with newfound happiness. The doors of the elevator opened, and Kwiksilver was standing in the corner, typing away on his PDA. He put it away as Willy entered the lift. "Hey, Kwik," said Willy, "You excited about today?" "I dunno," said Kwiksilver darkly, "I feel as if something bad is going to happen." "You old spoilsport, nothing could happen! We're protected by the Fourth Wall!" Kwiksilver pulled his PDA from his satchel and continued typing. Suddenly, there was a ding as the elevator halted. The doors opened. ---- Professor Zlo Shroomsky hovered between unconsciousness and consciousness, his vision blurry. It focused slowly to reveal a ceiling, painted sky blue. Part of his cap was wrapped in bandages. He lowered himself from the bed, and looked around. He was in some sort of hospital. The whole room was painted sky blue and filled with beds, medicine and machines. A machine stood next to Shroomsky's bed. The label on it read Memory Wiper 2000. Something was going on. Then, he remembered. Being curious, he'd tracked Explorer to the Gentoo Island entrance to the Bureau of Fiction, and waited after he went under the statue. Shroomsky did the same, and hurtled into darkness. Then everything went black. Professor Shroomsky read a sign on the wall. Sick Bay, Bureau of Fiction. Shroomsky panicked. "It... it... it's REAL......" Shroomsky almost fainted, but he managed to hold his composure and began to exit the ward. Shroomsky ascended a nearby staircase and entered an elevator, trying to find an exit. He kept reassuring himself it was all a dream. The elevator halted, the doors opened, and Shroomsky dove behind a couch. A giant circular door was suspended between the floor and ceiling of the room. Wires, cables, computer chips and others hung off it. A door opened, and Mayor McFlapp walked into the room, followed by Clyde and Saint Joeyaa. Explorer, Fred, Kwiksilver, Ninjinian, Tails and Willy entered. ---- "This," said Mayor McFlapp, motioning to the door, "Is a bally booster teleport, wot wot! It'll help you get to your assigned universe." He picked up a giant top hat from his collection and poured some folded pieces of paper into it. "We'll do it the old fashioned way, wot! Explorer, you go first." Explorer stuck his flipper in the hat, and pulled out a wad of paper. He unfolded it. "Woot! I get Redwall!" He started dancing, then danced to the teleport and jumped in. Fred went next. "Excellent! Calculators!" He jumped in. Tails got the Sonic Wiki. He took a running jump at the teleport and jumped in. Kwiksilver received the Doctor Who Wiki. "Sweetcakes!" he exclaimed as he jumped into the door. Willy got the Mario Wiki. He threw his backpack in the door first, then jumped in. Finally, Ninjinian was sent to the Star Wars Wiki. Mayor McFlapp breathed a sigh or relief, and he walked out of the room with Clyde and Joeyaa. ---- Eventually, Shroomsky's curiosity got the better of him. He found a keypad at the back of the machine and typed in a random number. "606067" he muttered as he typed. Then, he jumped through the door. He felt as if he was being pulled through a rubber tube and the air left his body. He was compressed within an inch of his life, and suddenly it was all over. Burnt pavement met him as he materialized in the middle of an abandoned town. The buildings were smoking rubble. The pine trees were burnt and dead. It was a barren place. He saw a sign. ' LOLZ!1! W3Lc0M 2 ClUB PeNg|N! ' Something was seriously wrong here. ---- Profesor Fungi, Jim, and the Assistant were backed to the wall. Virus laughed. The chubby Koopa turned to the Assistant. "Wait a minute, I have an idea!" "Anything." "Battle. We battle." "...what?" "Well, in my reigon, all who battle with me are forced to use a turn-based format. I have one move and high HP. If you have any sort of move that can do serious HP damage, I can stall them if their attacks are weak." "Wait, what year was that from?" "1996, sixteen-bit, involved a big sword. Revived in 2001 as paper, attempeted again in 2006 with a huge door, and scrapped in 2009 for the super edition." "That'll work." Since a turned-based battle would be a very stupid and pointless waste of bandwidth, skip below and continue the tale. To read the battle, see this. ---- Several enemies and Jim were defeated, but Virus continued to send more troops at them. There was no way they could defeat them all. Professor Fungi desperately grabbed an old Cellular Shopper and called the nearest store. "...ring.............. ring...... Hello? Yes, this is GoodyMart, Buying Mushroom Boy speaking. We are past closing time. Who is this?" "Mushroom Shop Clerk, is that you?" "Professor Fungi? Oh my, haven't seen you in a decade! What can I do for you?" "Listen, I need you to send this message to a Toad who looks like a Mega Mushroom. Tell them its from the government. The secret passowrd is pearls. Tell them that 'the Shroobs have been breakdancing', he will know what to do." "Okay, I will take it." "Thank you, friend, thank- AAK!" Static. ---- Speed suddenly appeared in a flash of light in the Sonic Universe. Flickies were flying everywhere and everything seemed to be peaceful. "Foolish Creatures. They don't seem to have any clue on what's happening elsewhere. Perhaps I can get directions to this so called object though. Perhaps he passed through here." Just then something hit Speed and he feel down. He got back up only to see Tails running towards him. "Well if it isn't Speeddasher. I didn't expect to see you here buddy. So anyways what are you doin here?" "That information is classified, but I suppose I could make an exception. I'm searching for this so called object. It's name at the moment is unknown but it supposedly is what keeps these worlds alive." Tails scratched his head for a minute. "Then why would you want to remove it? Wouldn't it kill all of these worlds if that happened?" "Yes it would. That's exactly why I'm searching for it. Apparrently there's a mysterious penguin from another universe who's trying to get it for himself. He managed to remove it from it's place, but he was stopped by an unknown penguin. Unfortunatley it's been lost since." "Wow! So how long exactly has it been lost?" Speeddasher cleared his throat. "According to the PSA um, around 50 years." "Wait! WHAT! I-it's really been that long!?! How have we survived?" "Barely. Apparently a few days ago the penguin used time travel to steal it only to loose it in 1967. This object being lost could cause the destruction of life as we know it." "It's simple then," said Tails. "We can just use time travel to fix it." Speed shook his head. "It's not that simple. I've already checked and all the time streams to that specific time have been closed down by someone. The only way we can save all of these universes, is to travel through each dimension and find that object." Speed walked away only to see Tails follow him. "Okay then. This'll be fun. How much time do we have?" "A year at the most. And that's not very much time considering how fast time can go in other dimensions." "I know what you mean. It's getting late though, so I suggest we try and get a hotel in Station Square." Speed knodded his head and the two ran towards the city. Chapter 3: The Force Ninjinian appeared in a flash of green light. He was in some sort of tavern. A sign on the wall read, "Cantina". Weird looking aliens were sipping drinks or discussing stuff at tables. Behind him, four aliens with really huge heads played instruments, providing a background music to the scene. Ninjinian walked over to the bar. An apparent Human with dirty black hair and an unshaven face said, "What do you want?" "I'd like a cookie soda," said Ninjinian. "We don't sell that here." A man sitting at a table next to the bar called out. "Hey, bartender, give this guy a Galctic Gargle Blaster!" "Alright, Kyle." The bartender poured a drink, and handed it to Ninjinian. Ninjinian took a sip. It tasted somewhat like blueberry cream soda. He walked over to the man's table and sat down. "Don't blow your cover, Ninjinian. I'm Kyle Katarn from the Star Wars Bureau of Fiction." He shook Ninjinian's flipper. "Call me Ninj," said Ninjinian, "So, what's the plan?" Kyle motioned to a table on the opposite wall of the Cantina. A shifty-looking red penguin was sitting there. At his waist was a blaster pistol belt. "His name's Quick Draw," said Kyle, "The Jedi Council have been having trouble with him for weeks, and he's not in the Bureau of Fiction's control, so he must be one of your Super Penguins. He has these lightning fast reflexes." "Hey, cookie kid!" called a voice. It was Quick Draw. "Remember me? I PWNED you a couple of years ago. This is my cantina, you're not allowed." "It's not yours," said Ninjinian through a clenched beak. "Ooh, little tough guy aren't you?" said Quick Draw mockingly. "Bet you're too chicken to fight me." "Ninj, don't fight him," pleaded Kyle, "He's too powerful." "I'll fight," said Ninjinian, "But you can't use your blaster or any other weapon. Flippers only." "Agreed," snickered Quick Draw. He flung his blaster onto a nearby table and held up his flippers, ready to fight. The whole cantina had gone quiet to watch the fight. WHAM! Quick Draw's flipper slammed into Ninjinian's stomach like lightning. He delivered another punch to his beak and his flipper. Ninjinian stumbled back and regained his balance. Quick Draw was moving fast. As Quick Draw took another swing at him, Ninjinian felt a hidden power well up in him. He felt as if everything was slowing down, and it was. Ninjinian ducked and Quick Draw's flipper slammed into the wall. He began howling with pain as time went back to normal. Ninjinian kicked Quick Draw in the back and flipped him over. Quick Draw was howling with rage. He picked up a chair and flung it at Ninjinian. Ninjinian slowed time again, and ducked. The chair caught the bartender in the face, who pulled out a blaster and shot wildly. A brawl began. Kicking and punching, jumping and ducking, Ninjinian and Quick Draw made a path through the fight. Ninjinian grabbed the cookie crown from his head and slammed it in Quick Draw's beak. Quick Draw's eyelids drooped, and he fell to the floor, snoring. Kyle ran over and handcuffed him. "You used Force Speed back there!" exclaimed Kyle excitedly. "What's the force?" asked Ninjinian, who was dragging Quick Draw outside. "It's a mystical power that exists in this Universe, activated by creatures in your blood, called Midi-Chlorians. You have a high number of Midi-Chlorians, obviously, because Force Speed takes years to learn." They left the brawl in the cantina and arrived in a dusty, sandy street. Kyle pulled a chip from his belt and inserted it in a small silver structure in the middle of the street. It slid back to reveal a flight of stairs. "Welcome to the Bureau of Fiction!" said Kyle. ---- Willy was shot out of a portal of purple lights. "What happened?" Willy asked, dazed. "You-a fell-a out of the a- sky-a." said a human in overalls and a green cap. He was lean and skinny. "Who are you?" Willy said the man. "I am-a Luigi." "Is that how you normally talk? Ending every word with a?" "No, not every word, we just-a do it for fun." "Hey, wait a second, aren't you Mario's brother?" "Yes I am." Luigi said. "Now, where did you come-a from?" "The Club Penguin Fanon Wiki." "...?" "Nevermind. I'm Willy the Penguin." "Enchanted." "Ditto. Now where's your brother?" "Ah yes, let's-a go. You can ride on the Yoshi." "I only let the real Mario ride me, Green Mario." Luigi slapped his hand upon his forehead. "They NEVER give me enough-a attention!" Willy smiled. They were in the same boat. "Me too..." Willy hopped on Yoshi's saddle and Luigi walked beside them, and they all walked off to find Mario. ---- "Now according to my calculations, our friend should be here right about....NOW!" said Tails just as Sonic zoomed right in front of them. "Yo Tails what's up?!" asked Sonic with a happy expression. "Sonic! Just in time, too. We have to find some rogue Super Penguins," said Tails, a bit nervous. "So the three of us split up to find them?" asked Speeddasher sternly. "Yes, now LET'S RUN!" Tails yelled, zooming off. "Hmph," said Speeddasher zooming off then Sonic as well went off. ---- At the same time, the Buying Mushroom Boy was hurrying to Toad Town One with the message Professor Fungi told him to send. "Hmm, this is easy." said the Joeyaa as he arrived at Toadster's house. He then knocked on the door. "COME IN!" called Toadster as BMB opened the door. "Hello Toadster!" said the mushroom walking in. "So, whats the news?" asked Toadster, a bit curious on the situation. He had seen the storm too, the night it passed over. "I got a message from Professor Fungi. Will you take it?" asked the Joeyaa, clasping and unclasping his hands together, as he did when nervous. "Yes." "Good, that'll be 300 co- I mean, the Professor stated that you needed to answer a password from the Bureau. I have no idea what that means." "Is it Pearls?" asked Toadster. "Yes. Now, according to Professor Fungi, the message was the Shroobs are breakdancing" said the mushroom. "It can't be!" said Toadster going to ice form. "What can't be?" asked Buying Mushroom Boy. "Gather your people and see if you can find Mario and Luigi," said Toadster, "There's trouble at the Mario Fanon Wiki!" ---- Luigi, Yoshi and Willy rode into a clearing. "If you don't mind me asking," asked Willy, "Did a storm pass over you recently?" "As a matter of fact, yes-a. It suddenly appeared at the far end of the Mushroom Kindgom, then progressed to the end, where it vanished-a over the BeanBean's jurisdiction." said Luigi. They arrived in a clearing, gazing upon a red-and-green structure. It was a two-room cottage with the phrase "MARIO" written above the door's threshold. Clearly Luigi and Willy walked inside while Yoshi started eating purple apples off a nearby tree. Mario was sitting at a table, typing on a mushroom-like laptop. He looked up as Luigi and Willy came in. "Hey Luigi! Who's-a this guy?" "This is Willy the Penguin," said Luigi. Willy waved. "He's from the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki." "The what-a?" "Nevermind. I'm from, err, the government. I've been sent here to investigate that big storm and to look for suspicious super penguins, plus some creatures with an X on them," said Willy. "MAMA-MIA! THE X-NAUTS?!" Mario scremed. "No, X-Creatures." "OH." "Well then, if this counts as-a strange... I was at the castle yesterday when I saw these three weird-a penguins. Two looked like twins, complete with matching costumes, and there was this one guy wearing a graduation cap, a long cloak and he had an X on his head-a. Is that odd enough?" "FredX and the Bubsitty Twins!" exclaimed Willy, "I fought them a couple of years back in the Nightmare Epic and the Power4U Affair." "Okay..." continued Mario, "The FredX guy goes up to Toadsworth and tells him to give over some key to something called Wikia. Toadsworth refused, and called the Toad guards on them. They were chased away, but did some damage. One Toad is still in hospital, gibbering away insanely about math." "Do you know where they went?" asked Willy. "The three weirdos? Last thing I heard, they were going to team up with Bowser." ---- BEEP BEEPBEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP! The penguin took his cellphone and answered it. The penguin was waering a blue shirt, a red apron, red sneakers and a hairstyle similat to The Tuft. "Hello?" The penguin asked. "Ah, Tidalwave11, wot wot!" McFlapp responded. "Billybob wants you to do a bally favour!" "What kind of favour?" "Where are you right now, wot wot?" "The Simiverse, Pleasantview. I just arrived here to get a recipie for Baked Alaska." "Well, wot wot, just some time ago some bally, unatrual storm sewpt all over the multiverse. I've already sent some penguin and large, bally fungi to investigate some of the universes." McFlapp paused for a moment. "I just bally' forgot to send someone to investigate the Simiverse. Could you do it, wot wot?" "Well, sure, I do have a simlish translator in my flipper right now." "Great! Bally' Great! Go meet with Lucy Hanby outside the local park, she has a translator just like your's." "Okay." And with that, Tidalwave11 waddled off down the street. ---- Tails was at the Sandopolis Zone after fighting 30 of those super penguins, when a voice called out to him. A familiar X-Antibody was standing nearby. "Hello, Tails." said the Antibody, snickering. "IS....ITS YOU!!!!" Tails yelled, panicking. It was Tails X from the fight a few years ago! "You thought you were rid of me eh? BAH! Now I got more power than you can HANDLE!" said Tails X, summoning a few Super Penguins. "Hmph, ya gotta get through me to destroy me!" yelled tails as a black blur came in at subdued them "You okay?" said a black hedgehog "I am, thanks by the way, who are you?" said tails having a sigh of relief "My names Shadow, I heard about some super penguin problem?" said shadow "Yeah, I was sent here from my buero of Fiction, and of course my friend Speeddasher went from our agency, which we might run through some things later on." said tails "No time, we gotta get to your friend ASAP!" said Shadow, taking out his Chaos Emerald. "I got this" said Tails getting his destruction gem. "DESTRUCTION....CONTROL!!!!" Tails yelled as he and shadow teleported to Speeddasher. ---- Tidalwave11 continued waddling down the streets of Pleasantview, with the simlish translator being held in his left flipper. It could translate spoken words, but it couldn't translate writing. He went past several houses and shops, his goal being the park where he would meet Lucy Hanby, a bureau employee sent to assist the Southern Kanta Penguin. After going past several buildings and weird sightings, he finally reached the park. He searched around for Lucy, his only clue being that she was holding a translator that look exactly like his. He looked around, until he came across a woman with a hooded dress sitting down on a park bench. On her lap was a device that looked similar to the translation machine. Tidalwave, knowing that this was Lucy, pressed a button on his translator and went over to the woman. "" The chef said to Lucy. A small smile appeared on Lucy, happy that the penguin had finally arrived. She pressed a button on her translator and turned her head to Tidalwave. "" She responded. "" Tidalwave asked the human. "" "" "" "" "" The two rushed off. ---- "So anyways, we got a year to find the object, we need some more help to split up." said Tails talking with the others as they listened to the plan. "That plan may work but what is the object the agency talked about, because the Guardian Units of Nations, or GUN for short, have been searching the same thing for 50 years." "Fifty years?" Said Speeddasher. "Hmph," said Shadow. "Uhhh guys, SUPER PENGUINS AND AN X ANTIBODY AT 12 O'CLOCK," said Tails pointing towards them. "You two go on, me and Tails got the X antibody" said Shadow preparing for battle. "This will be fun," said Sonic, prepared to fight. The fight started at a nanosecond. Tails and Shadow were out numbering Tails X and the others are against the super penguins. "By the way, expect some help from Eggman," said Sonic showing that they allied temporarily. As Sonic said that, Tails and Shadow got Tails X by surprise and kicked him back and forth like a ping pong ball. "AGH, how can a penguin and a hedgehog be so strong?" Said Tails X very angry at his loss. "Well prepare to be finished," said Tails starting a Destruction Spear. Shadow had prepared a Chaos Spear at the time and Tails X had no choice but to give up. "RETREAT!!" The four ran off, but came face to face with various Robotnik devices. "Good timing Eggman!!!!" Complimented Tails. After the battle they settled down at Angel Island. where they found a friend guarding the Master Emerald. "Hey Knuckles", said Tails, waving. "Oh hey Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Speeddasher," said Knuckles. "How'd ya know my name?" Asked Speeddasher. "Tails told me about you," said Knuckles. "Anyways, is there anything you can do for us here?" Asked Sonic as he referred to the super penguins. "I'm sure to help you out," said Knuckles. "Thanks," said Sonic. All of a sudden Tails was grabbed by a mysterious cloaked figure. He tried to call out to the others for help, but the figure had covered his mouth and quickly pulled him into the bushes. "Hey wheres that yellow penguin?" asked Knuckles. "Awww man, he's been PWNguinnapped!" claimed Sonic. "PWNguinnapped?" asked the others. "What? He thought of it," Sonic responded, bashfully. Chapter 4: Roll Out Kwiksilver felt like he was being squeezed through a rubber tube, then appeared in the middle of a white room filled with electronic circuits. A giant screen was built into the wall. "Intruder alert!" blared various metallic, robot voices, "Exterminate the intruder! Exterminate!" Several robots came into the room. They were shaped like bottles, with a flat bottom. Bumps covered the lower part, and at the top was a metal cap and a long pole extended from it. They were Daleks, the deadliest aliens in the universe. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" they screamed. A red Dalek pushed his way through them. When he saw Kwiksilver, he drew back a little. "It is Silver, Destroyer of the Daleks and Friend of the Doctor!" yelled the red Dalek. "Kwiksilver, if you don't mind," said Kwik, attempting to appear calm and collected, although he was as scared as a Puffle facing a Skua. "Now, where can I find The Doctor?" As if on cue, the screen on the wall blared into life. The smiling face of the Tenth Doctor filled the screen. He withdrew to show the TARDIS console. "Hello, my little penguin friend!" he grinned, "Sorry about the landing, Mickey's awful with coordinates." "He is our prisoner!" protested the Daleks, "We will exterminate him!" "We'll see about that," said The Doctor, and he flipped a switch on the TARDIS console. The whole Dalek ship shook and trembled. The Daleks flew everywhere. One literally flew and smashed into a glass screen, tumbling off into space. The vacuum of space hit Kwiksilver like a bullet. Various Daleks were pulled outside into space, and Kwiksilver, despite his attempts to find a handhold, was going the same way. "Remember the Magna Clamp!" called The Doctor, before the screen fizzed into static. Kwiksilver pulled from his satchel a small paperweight with a handle. He pressed a button and it instantly became heavy, heavy enough to resist the vacuum. Soon, the shields powered up and the broken glass was covered by a heavy metal cover. Kwiksilver fell to the ground, unconscious. Suddenly, there was a metal rasping noise. The Doctor's TARDIS, in the shape of a police box, appeared. A hand shot out of the door and dragged Kwiksilver aboard. --- Somewhere in The Simiverse, a taxi was driving away on a long, possibly endless road through SimCanyon. There was cacti everywhere, along with various mesas, alien crash sites and dancing townies. The taxi soon came to a halt, and Tidalwave11 and Lucy got out of it. The cab then drove away. Strangely, they were not at Strangetown, but at an empty space with nothing but a dustbin and a mailbox next to the road. Tidalwave, being curious, went to investigate. "" Asked the chef, who had already waddle into the middle of the area. Lucy had a worried look on her face. "" Called Lucy to the penguin. <"What?"> Lucy pointed to the sky. Tidalwave, looking up, saw a large mansion falling to the ground. The penguin started running back to the road, the house getting closer and closer. In the end, Tidalwave took one great leap just as the mansion came into contact with the sandy, dusty ground and escaped unscathed. Suddenly, three humans appeared and went inside the house. "" Muttered Tidalwave "" Giggled Lucy, nervously. "" The Southern Kanta Penguin got up, and the two continued on. ... Several minutes later, Tidalwave and Lucy reached a huge, glimmering city which seemed entirely out of place in the desert enviroment. "<'THIS' IS STRANGETOWN?!>" Bellowed the chef. "" "" Said Lucy. "" The human and the penguin continued walking, until Lucy stopped in her tracks. "" Asked Tidalwave. "" Replied Lucy, pointing over yonder. Tidalwave looked in the direction she was pointing to see a male human wearing a straw hat, a red hooded sweatshirt and shorts. "" Responded Tidalwave back. "" Snapped Lucy. "" "" "" "" "" Lucy was dressed up in athletic gear, while the townie was in the court shooting hoops. "Let's go." As Lucy walked off, Tidalwave attempted to think how the human managed to do that in all that time, but he just shrugged it off and followed Lucy into Strangetown. ---- "Team up with Bowser, eh?" Willy said. "Pretty-a much." Mario replied. "Well then, I suppose we should track down Bowser then and get FredX and the twins." Willy said. "Let's-a go!" Mario shouted as the trio ran out, and then Willy hopped on Yoshi. "I swear if I get chronic back pain for this..." Yoshi said under his breath. "Aw, lighten up Yosh. I'm not THAT fat. I'm regular." Willy retorted, chuckling. "No, what I mean is everyone wants to ride me because they're too lazy to walk, so I have to go to the chiropractor's every week." "I see." said Willy as they rode off to find Bowser. ---- See also * Masters of the Universe * Holy Wikia * Virus * * Hippenproxy * For Great Justice Category:Events Category:Stories Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Conspiracy Theories ? Category:Missions